


Un Grinch en un cuento de hadas

by PhoenixGFawkes



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Family, Gen, Humor, Imprinting, Romance, Wolf Pack
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-18
Updated: 2009-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-11 12:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixGFawkes/pseuds/PhoenixGFawkes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ella no cree en los cuentos de hadas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un Grinch en un cuento de hadas

Rachel Black es del tipo racional. Necesita medir, pesar y verificar hipótesis para poder depositar su confianza. Mira con recelo aquellas cosas que no pueden comprobarse y registrarse en una tabla, desconfía de todo lo que no pueda resolverse con la precisión de un teorema matemático. Fue la primera de los niños de su clase en descreer del hada de los dientes y en darse cuenta que los regalos de Navidad los compraban los padres. Los cuentos de hadas con dragones y princesas siempre le aburrieron, las historias de detectives meticulosos y relatos del futuro lejano fueron en cambio su pasión.

Su hermana Rebecca, idéntica a ella en todo desde las largas pestañas y el lunar en el mentón hasta los tobillos delgados de aspecto frágil, _amaba_ los cuentos de hadas. Podía escuchar historias sexistas y retrógradas como _La Cenicienta_ o _Blancanieves_ hasta el hartazgo, dibujaba en los márgenes de sus cuadernos escolares el rostro de un Príncipe Azul que aún no había aparecido en su vida y creía a pies juntillas en el amor a primera vista y para toda la vida.

Al lado de ella, Rachel se sentía el Grinch.

No era de extrañar que fuese Rebecca, la romántica incurable, quien insistiera en casarse nomás terminar el instituto porque su novio tenía que mudarse a Hawai y no podía dejarlo marchar. Rachel le explicó que no tenía porqué casarse para irse con él, que no estaban en los años ’50, pero su melliza negó con la cabeza.

 _No es por eso, Rach_. _¿Crees que me importa el qué dirán?_

Considerando que acababa de ganarse la censura de toda la reserva sólo por rechazar una beca en la universidad, era difícil creer que a Rebecca pudiera preocuparle demasiado lo que pudieran decir de ella.

(Lo que no quiere decir que a _Rachel_ no le importara. Aún hoy quiere partirle la cara a cualquiera que se atreva a hacer un solo comentario despectivo sobre la decisión de su hermana, sobre todo cuando Sam Uley hizo otro tanto y poco menos no le ponen una alfombra roja adondequiera que vaya. Pero ésa es otra historia).

Estoy enamorada de él. Y sé que eso no va a cambiar nunca así que, ¿para qué esperar? Si ya sabemos que lo nuestro es para toda la vida, es mejor que nos casemos ahora, aquí, con nuestras familias y todos nuestros amigos, ¿no crees?

La verdad, a veces Rachel no podía menos que envidiar un poco la facilidad que tenía su hermana para creer en lo intangible, para sentir absoluta certeza  con sus castillos en el aire cuando Rachel lo único que tenía eran dudas e incertidumbre.

La más de las veces, sin embargo, se reía un poco de ella.

Rebecca escuchaba embelesada las antiguas leyendas de la tribu que les contaba su padre junto al fuego, el rostro serio y la mirada perdida en tiempos idos, mientras Rachel y Jake se hacían muecas el uno al otro y a duras penas podían contener la risa. Rebecca fruncía la nariz ante su escepticismo y Billy sacudía la cabeza, pero eso no impedía que ellos pusieran los ojos en blanco cuando escuchaban hablar de los fríos o el Viejo Quil Ateara contaba las grandes hazañas de Taha Aki como si estuviera hablando de George Washington.

Le gustaría que Rebecca estuviera aquí, ahora, en vez de en el quinto cuerno. ¿Se sentía la casa tan vacía y silenciosa cuando sólo estaba su padre con Jacob? Seguro que no, porque su hermano tiene una manera de llenar cada habitación en la que entra, de iluminarla y volverla cálida, como si llevara consigo un sol dentro del pecho adondequiera que vaya. Con Jacob, ninguna casa podría sentirse nunca demasiado vacía ni silenciosa.

Pero Jacob ya no está allí, Jacob parece estar en ninguna parte y sólo el Jefe Swan parece preocupado porque lo que es Billy, ni siquiera pestañea cuando Rachel le plantea que quizás no sea buena idea dejar a un chico que ni siquiera tiene diecisiete años dando tumbos por ahí sin norte ni fecha cierta de regreso.

Aunque, a la luz de ciertas revelaciones de las que Rachel ha sido objeto recientemente, quizás no pueda culpar a su padre por su falta de preocupación. Asumiendo, claro está, que Rachel esté dispuesta a darle crédito alguno a aquellas revelaciones. Asunto que aún está debatiendo cuando se sienta a la mesa a desayunar con su padre en una cocina donde el denso silencio parece absorber su espíritu poco a poco.

De veras que le gustaría que Rebecca estuviera allí. Podría habérselo contado todo a su hermana sin preocuparse porque se riera de ella o sugiriera que fuera al psicólogo (ése fue siempre el trabajo de Rachel, de todos modos). Incluso que estuviera Jake mejoraría las cosas, aunque su hermano le tomaría el pelo hasta el cansancio.

¿O no? ¿Realmente todo cambió tanto durante su ausencia que el mundo se ha vuelto del revés? Arriba es ahora abajo, el Este se convirtió en el Oeste, nada tiene sentido, los pies se confunden con la cabeza y Rachel no sabe dónde está parada. Le gustaría que hubiera un mapa que la guiara, un teorema que lo explicara todo pero no lo hay y lo único que tiene es al hombre frente a ella  untando manteca en su tostada.

—Papá —dice finalmente, como quien pide que le alcancen el frasco de mermelada —¿es cierto que Jake es un hombre lobo?

Rachel no está segura de la reacción que espera. Quiere creer que su padre no se burlará de ella ni mandará a traer un chaleco de fuerza (que es lo que haría la propia Rachel en su lugar) pero no puede saberlo. Sólo le queda esperar conteniendo el aliento a que su padre digiera lo que le acaba de decir.

—¿Lo dedujiste tú sola o te lo dijo alguien?

Ella se lo queda mirando, estupefacta. Él sigue untando la tostada, mirándola de reojo con un disimulo fallido.

—Eh... me lo dijeron.

Una arruga aparece en la frente de su padre al tiempo que apoya el cuchillo en el platito de la taza. Se lleva la tostada a la boca pero se detiene antes de morderla.

—¿De veras? —Una pausa, durante la cual da un mordisco a la tostada y a esa primera arruga en su frente se suma otra —¿Fue uno de los chicos?

—Psé —musita Rachel, cada vez más confundida —Uno de los amigos de Jacob. Paul, dijo que se llamaba.

Su padre se atraganta con la tostada.

—¿P-Paul d-dices? —masculla en cuanto logra pasar el trozo de tostada traicionera por la garganta. Rachel asiente con la cabeza y su padre se lleva una mano a la frente, resoplando con un dramatismo algo injustificado considerando su indiferencia total por el hecho de que su hijo es un hombre lobo —¿ _Paul_? ¿De todos ellos...? ¿Por qué no Embry? Embry al menos... Oh, bueno, qué más da. Si tiene que ser Paul, será Paul entonces.

Rachel se pregunta si no descartó demasiado pronto la idea de buscar un chaleco de fuerza, si no para ella, al menos podría haber sido útil para su padre.

 

-

 

Lo encuentra en la playa. Como todas las tardes desde hace una semana. Ya ni siquiera finge que le sorprende verlo allí, ni se pone nerviosa o le irrita. Con la extraña comodidad que empieza a traerle la familiaridad, se deja caer a su lado en la arena. Él sonríe, como siempre que ella se acerca, pero no aparta sus ojos del mar revuelto frente a ellos. Ella lo imita y su mirada se pierde en las olas astillándose en espuma contra la orilla antes de que su voz grave la despierte de su ensoñamiento.

—Así que, ¿le preguntaste a tu padre? ¿Ya estás convencida de que las leyendas son reales y no desvaríos míos?

—Supongo —contesta ella, apartándose un mechón rebelde del rostro —Eso, o el agua de La Push está contaminada con algún químico y todos sufren de alucinaciones colectivas. Una de dos.

Él suelta una risa que parece reverberar en su pecho y a pesar de sí misma ella sonríe. Entonces él gira el rostro para mirarla y la intensidad en sus ojos oscuros hace que algo se estruje dentro de su pecho y la sonrisa se borre de su rostro.

—Paul, yo... —Se muerde el labio, empieza otra vez —Mira, ahora sé que lo que me contaste era cierto pero no sé... No sé si pueda con esto —Hace un gesto, señalando con la mano a él y luego a ella —Tú y yo... Lo de la imprimación es... Digo, ni siquiera te conozco. Y tienes la edad de mi hermano. Y, y no creo que pueda lidiar con esto. Lo siento —agrega torpemente, sintiéndose fatal, sobre todo cuando el rostro de Paul se ensombrece y vuelve sus ojos al mar.

 Una parte de ella se siente como si hubiera atropellado un cachorro o le hubiera contado a un niño de tres años que los regalos de Navidad los compran los padres. Está acostumbrada a ser el Grinch de la familia, a que sus amigos la tachen de ser un poco cínica por su escepticismo constante, pero ella sólo se considera una persona racional. Y su misma esencia se rebela con cada fibra de su ser contra el concepto de la imprimación, porque no puede ser que su destino esté irrevocablemente atado al de este chico que apenas conoce, porque no tiene explicación lógica que él le diga que no puede vivir sin ella cuando pocos días atrás ni siquiera conocía su nombre, porque nada de esto tiene sentido y ella nunca ha aprendido a creer en lo que no puede medir, pesar y comprobar.

Espera, a que él digiera el golpe, a que la mande a freír espárragos al Polo Norte, a que le diga que es una insensible y que no quiere volver a verla en la vida.

Espera.

Después de lo que parece una eternidad, Paul vuelve el rostro hacia ella y Rachel se sorprende al ver sus labios curvados en una sonrisa casi divertida.

—Creo que hemos empezado con mal pie. Déjame que me presente. Hola —dice con voz alegre, extendiendo la mano para que ella la estreche. Ella lo hace, cada vez más confundida —Me llamo Paul y creo —no, estoy completamente convencido —de que eres la chica más linda que vi en toda mi vida. ¿Querrías ir a tomar un helado conmigo?

—Yo...

Ella no cree en los cuentos de hadas. Ni en las leyendas ni las supersticiones. Ella nunca esperó a que un día llegase su Príncipe Azul a tocar a su puerta, nunca creyó en el amor a primera vista ni en los felices para siempre (y de todos modos, ya vio de primera mano cómo le resultó eso a Leah Clearwater). Ella cree en plantear hipótesis para después convertirlas en teorías comprobables, en el método científico, en la era de la razón. Ella confía en teoremas matemáticos, en el lenguaje binario donde las respuestas siempre son ceros y unos, sin lugar a confusiones o interpretaciones absurdas. Ella acepta lo que puede ver o tocar, se aferra a lo tangible y verificable como otra gente se aferraría a su fe. Su religión es la ciencia y no hay lugar en ella para ambigüedades románticas.

Y sin embargo, cuando sus ojos se pierden en la mirada esperanzada de Paul, un chico al que apenas conoce, un chico que parece ser su polo opuesto en todos los sentidos y que quizás esté mal de la cabeza, Rachel siente algo que no puede explicar. Quizás sea curiosidad, quizás simplemente sea un tirón que la lleva a él, un magnetismo que las leyes de la física aún no han podido definir pero que hace que le devuelva la sonrisa de todo corazón.

—Me encantaría. ¿Vamos?

La sonrisa de él tiene la intensidad de una supernova cuando se pone de pie y le da la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Ella la toma y siente bajo su tacto una piel imposiblemente cálida pero por una vez, no se plantea una explicación científica del asunto sino que simplemente se deja llevar y quizás, quizás ésa sea la clave de todo.

 


End file.
